Bird of Prey
In Bird of Prey, a huge, bird-like spirit known as the Harasvelg causes the weather in New York to change drastically, and the Extreme Ghostbusters must stop it before the weather threatens the city. Cast Swen Christianson Sken Christianson Grandpa Christianson Harasvelg Nancy Morrison Eduardo Rivera Slimer Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Egon Spengler Kylie Griffin Janine Melnitz Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Trap P.K.E. Meter Barometric Analyzer Ecto-1 Proton Pistol Diffusion Filter Radio Items Sceptre of Donar Locations New Oslo New Oslo Scandinavian Folk Museum Firehouse Battery Park Plot A heatwave plagued the town of New Oslo. It also caused a drought that ruined a family of corn farmers. A boy fretted over the impending bad crop. His father assured him it would rain soon. The grandfather nodded in agreement. The boy instead suggested using the Sceptre of Donar. The father and grandfather were alarmed. The boy said he heard the Sceptre could be used to call on the Harasvelg in times of need and thus, bring rain to the town. The father knelt to his son and told him the Sceptre wasn't used in a hundred generations and whatever secrets it held was lost. The boy tried to reply but the grandfather rejected the idea and stated it wasn't the way then walked away. The father followed. Swen tore a corn in half in frustration. That evening, on a full moon, the boy picked the lock on the front door of the New Oslo Scandinavian Folk Museum. The Sceptre of Donar was on display. The boy stole the Sceptre and a piece of paper next to it. He relocated to a hill above the city and read an incantation aloud. At first, nothing happened. Then the Sceptre glowed red and clouds formed. Lightning shot down and the Harasvelg appeared. Rain soon fell on the town. The boy rejoiced. His father looked out his house and found his son on the hill. The father quickly ordered him to send the Harasvelg back before it was too late. Lightning struck the Sceptre and the paper with the incantation on it. Lightning struck a nearby tree and it caught on fire. The father and son ran away. Harasvelg screeched. At the Firehouse, the TV was on a news report. Nancy Morrison reported the current heatwave was dubbed "The Scorcher in New Yorker." Meteorologists had no explanation about the erratic swings in temperature. Monday's high was predicted to be -18 degrees. Tuesday's high was predicted to be -3 degrees. Wednesday's high was predicted to be 98 degrees. Garrett noted it was freezing the day before. Roland noted the record high and low temperatures were recorded in the same week. Egon staggered into the rec room with an armful of Proton Packs and Proton Cannisters. He wanted everyone to help go over the equipment. He was concerned the flux in temperature and humidity could warp the inner circuitry. Suddenly, Egon's P.K.E. Meter got a reading. He aimed the Meter at the window. Egon was intrigued and walked off. Garrett wondered if Egon thought the weather was ectoplasmically-based. Janine answered Egon thought everything was. Slimer levitated near the team and tried to help them. He grabbed at Kylie's screwdriver but she shook him off. He hovered behind Eduardo but was told to buzz off. A sad Slimer drifted to Janine and tugged at her sleeve. Janine patted Slimer on the head and told the everyone Slimer felt out and wanted to part of the team. Garrett and Eduardo shot that idea down. Egon announced he was going up to the roof to take some readings. Slimer offered to help but Egon happily insisted he could do it himself. Egon soon confirmed his suspicions. A surge of ectoplasmic energy in the city correlated with the erratic barometric pressure. He predicted the weather was about to go through another permutation. It soon started raining. Janine pulled the distracted Egon back into the Firehouse before they got thoroughly soaked. They hadn't noticed Slimer was waiting for them. He opened up an umbrella for them as the door slammed on him. Ecto-1 was in transit. Eduardo was not too pleased with being sent out to investigate the weather like meteorologists. Garrett asked Roland if had just spent the past three days overhauling Ecto-1. Roland confirmed and stated he gave it new lube and oil, popped out all the dings, and repainted the body. Garrett pointed to him he missed one thing, the roof leaked. Ecto-1 came to a stop. Kylie got a reading on her P.K.E. Meter. Roland didn't see anything then they all heard a roar. Eduardo leaned over Kylie and lowered the back window. He peered out and saw something big on the roof. Eduardo blasted at it with the Proton Pistol. Lightning struck Ecto-1. Roland hightailed it out there as more lightning rained down on them. Garrett admonished Eduardo for rushing into shooting the ghost. Eduard was a little surprised Garrett was the voice of restraint. Roland was sure the ghost was gone. Hail rained down on Ecto. Kylie announced it was gone, according to the P.K.E. Meter. Roland looked at the new dings on the car. Back at the Firehouse, Egon looked over the damage. Pretty much ignoring Roland's explanation, Egon was fascinated there was definitely something ectoplasmic behind the weather. He asked if anyone got a look at the ghost. Eduardo replied they didn't as he fiddled with a P.K.E. Meter. The father and son from New Oslo entered the Firehouse. The father introduced himself as Sken Christianson and his son, Swen. Swen admitted he used the Sceptre of Donar to call on the Harasvelg. Eduardo and Garrett were clueless. Kylie recalled the name Harasvelg from Norse myth. Sken assured them it was real. Roland warned Swen he shouldn't have messed with supernatural forces he didn't understand. Eduardo added the Ghostbusters did because they were scientists. Eduardo soon shorted the Meter and nearly zapped himself. Swen smiled. The Ghostbusters headed out again. But Roland wasn't too clear on why the Harasvelg was attacking New York. Kylie looked up from her book and explained the Harasvelg was called on in ancient times with the Sceptre of Donar to protect northern Scandinavian tribes from their enemies. However, the Harasvelg was too difficult to control and turned on its would-be masters. It caused devastation and destruction. The tribes swore never to summon the Harasvelg ever again. Kylie picked up a direct ecto energy source. They finally got a good look at the Harasvelg. The buildings prevented them from getting in a clear shot. Roland drove off to Battery Park to rectify that problem. The Ghostbusters stood watch and waiting. When the Harasvelg arrived, they opened fire. But it retaliated and blasted Ecto-1. Roland wasn't pleased and fired. The Harasvelg flew away. Roland called everyone off. The weather was diffusing the Proton Streams too much. Kylie looked at her P.K.E. Meter and confirmed the Harasvelg was weakened. It started to snow. Eduardo claimed he wasn't afraid of snow. A huge snowball flew towards them. Everyone ran for it but Eduardo tripped. Roland shot the snowball at the last minute and it spilled all over Eduardo. He soon emerged from the snow. Back at the Firehouse, everyone was sequestered in Egon's lab. Roland and Garrett dried off the packs with blow driers, Kylie researched, and Eduardo tried to warm up with a blanket and a bucket of hot water. Slimer gathered up books for Kylie. Kylie found something and told the others Harasvelg in Old Norse literally translated to "Bird of Prey." Garrett asked if the book told how to defeat it. As Slimer struggled to pull out a book from the shelf, Kylie replied there was no solution. Eduardo suggested the Sceptre of Donar. Roland agreed and thought they should try to analyze it. Slimer finally pulled out the book he wanted, but the rest fell out and piled on him. Kylie shot down the plan by revealing the Sceptre was locked up the museum in New Oslo. Roland suggested they try and talk to the museum curator. Egon stepped into the lab and stated he just spoke with the curator. He refused to lend them the Sceptre or allow them to come to the museum and study it. Slimer emerged from the pile of books. As an alternative strategy, Egon presented a new upgrade for the throwers. Slimer arrived in New Oslo and sneaked into the folk museum. He waited until the armed guard dozed off then grabbed the Sceptre. Back in the city, Ecto-1 was back on the road. Over the radio, Egon explained the Diffusion Filter upgrade would allow the Proton Streams to cut through any type of precipitation. Garrett pointed out they had to find the Harasvelg first. Kylie suddenly got a reading. The Harasvelg fired at Ecto-1. The team evacuated from Ecto and it was scorched again. Roland was not happy. They opened fire on Harasvelg and Kylie readied the Trap. A thunder clap blinded everyone temporarily. When things cleared up, the Harasvelg was gone. Garrett believed it was blown up but Roland believed it was still around. The Harasvelg landed on the roof of a movie theater. Ecto pull over and the team blasted Harasvelg. It was severely weakened and fell. Its head crashed through a movie screen. Patrons thought it was part of the 3D movie. Roland was ready to trap the bird. But Slimer arrived with the Sceptre and waived it around. It began to glow and the Harasvelg was empowered with its energy. It arose and generated a tornado. Slimer and the Ghostbusters ran for it as a mail bin narrowly missed them. Kylie declared they should ignore the tornado and focus on trapping the Harasvelg. Once that was done, the weather would all dissipate. The Ghostbusters fired but the streams were diverted back towards them. They quickly grabbed garbage can lids and shielded themselves from a volley of fireballs. Things weren't looking good. Kylie remembered the Sceptre and made a dash for it across the street then ran back. Kylie stated the crystal in the Sceptre amplified the P.K.E. of the Harasvelg so if they all fired into the crystal, it might augment the streams and aid them in trapping the Harasvelg once and for all. Roland caught on and added someone had to volunteer to hold up the Sceptre. Slimer grabbed it but Eduardo quickly snatched it away since he thought it was Slimer's fault. Garrett declared Eduardo was the volunteer. The tornado was closing in so they were running out of time. Eduardo held up the Sceptre hesitantly. The others blasted the crystal and an augmented stream shot out and connected with the Harasvelg. Kylie trapped it. There was still one problem, the tornado was still coming at them. Kylie believed the energy and heat from trapping the Harasvelg powered up the tornado even more. Roland hailed Egon for help. Egon theorized if someone got inside the tornado and fired, the heat created would dissipate the tornado. It was essentially a suicide mission. Slimer stole Eduardo's pack and flew into the tornado. He saw them looking on. Slimer continued in and fired the thrower. The tornado broke up but Slimer was nowhere to be seen. Everyone mourned for Slimer. Slimer dropped out of the sky and landed on top of Eduardo. Kylie picked up Slimer and gave him a kiss for his heroics. Trivia *Harasvelg is summoned in New Oslo. Oslo is the capital of Norway. *"Donar" in Sceptre of Donar is the Germanic name for Thor, god of thunder. *The incantation to summon Harasvelg includes a reference to Valhalla,Swen Christianson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 00:24-00:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Swen says: "Protectors of Valhalla, I call upon that which has dominion over earth and wind, lightning, and thunder. I call upon the power of the Harasvelg." the majestic hall of Asgard where warriors killed in combat are taken to by Valkyries. *Eduardo jokes Harasvelg is attacking New York because it is a Red Sox fan.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 08:53-08:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Red Sox fan?" The Red Sox are the Major League Baseball team for Boston. *The Extreme Ghostbusters try to cut off Harasvelg at Battery Park. Battery Park appeared before on The Real Ghostbusters in "Sticky Business" *Garrett refers to Eduardo as "Frosty the Idiot Boy" as a riff on Frosty the Snowman.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 10:50-10:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Hey, it's Frosty the Idiot Boy!" *Egon gives the team upgrades, in the form Diffusion Filters, for their Proton Blasters and Proton Pistol to cut through precipitation and blast Harasvelg. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BirdOfPrey01.jpg BirdOfPrey02.jpg BirdOfPrey03.jpg BirdOfPrey04.jpg BirdOfPrey05.jpg BirdOfPrey06.jpg BirdOfPrey07.jpg BirdOfPrey08.jpg BirdOfPrey09.jpg BirdOfPrey10.jpg BirdOfPrey11.jpg BirdOfPrey12.jpg BirdOfPrey13.jpg BirdOfPrey14.jpg BirdOfPrey15.jpg BirdOfPrey16.jpg BirdOfPrey17.jpg BirdOfPrey18.jpg BirdOfPrey19.jpg BirdOfPrey20.jpg Collages and Edits HarasvelginBirdofPreyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinBirdofPreyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBirdofPreyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NewOsloinBirdofPreyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode